Poisoned
by SilverWings1997
Summary: Diana is another experiment who has escaped from the school. But she's on a mission. Her brother has been poisoned and she needs the flock's help. Will they be able to save her brother? THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED TO THIS ACCOUNT AND IS BEING REWRITTEN. GO TO WeNeverPost IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO FOLLOW THIS STORY.
1. Prologue

**Hi people of fanfiction! SilverWings here and I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh! Anyway I'm gonna let my OC Diana (Whose story this is) give the great disclaimer!**

**Diana: It is an honor to be here it really is. Okay, here we go. SilverWings does not own Maximum Ride because if she did she would be working on the next MR book. She only owns me and all of her other characters, and the plot.**

**Me: Thanks Dee, now on to the story!**

_**Prologue**_

I was running. Running from the source that made my life hell, made me what I am. Not human. Well, not entirely anyway. My name is Diana and I am twenty-five percent wolf and seventy-five percent human with blonde hair and stunning green eyes. I have to find the girl Maximum Ride for only she can help me get the antidote to the poison that they have injected into my brother, Drake. Her and her flock are ninety-eight percent human and two percent bird. I needed them to save my brother's life. If they help him I will do whatever is necessary… including help them save the world.

So basically you can tell my brother and I are close. Well if you grew up like we did in The School (cue shivers) you would be close to your sibling too. If you had one that is. If you didn't and you were there I at least hope you had someone to keep you going. Otherwise, it's probably only a matter of time before you go insane and they end your life. So basically my goal and past in a nutshell. Except, unlike the flock, I broke out from the school without any help, with my brother who is dying and needs the antidote fast… not as fun as you'd think. Plus I'm only thirteen.

We both knew we needed to find the flock and fast, so we changed into our wolf forms. I must say we look pretty impressive. My fur was as silver as what I imagine the "silver lining" on a cloud to be, a silver brighter than the metal on the bottom of your pencil. Great description huh? No? Kinda? Moving on. My eyes were the only thing that stayed the same.

Drake, in his human form had brown hair that went to about his collar and the same green eyes we inherited from our parents I guess. In wolf form he was all brown with those green eyes that shined brilliantly in the sun or moonlight. Except now. They were dull and he just looked weak entirely. I could hardly recognize him. He had always been so strong, so fearless. But now he was weak and afraid and I had to take charge. So we began running. Well as fast as he could run with the poison already in his system. For me it was more like a jog.

You see along with the whole changing into a wolf thing we can also run _super _fast. I mean right now while Drake had _poison_ slowly _killing _him by causing him unnatural amounts of _pain_ he was still going faster than a racecar. We were just that fast.

But just looking into his eyes always betrayed the thoughts that he would get better. Everyday he looked worse and was harder to wake. Fevers occurred and he passed out randomly more and more. I dreaded the day he wouldn't wake up. That's why we had to go and find Maximum Ride. We couldn't do this on our own. As much as I wanted to be stubborn and do this myself I knew I couldn't get the antidote, let alone without getting caught. Because even if I did get it after I was captured, it would probably be too late when I escaped.

Maximum Ride here we come, because I'm not taking no for an answer.

**So how'd I do? Okay Diana take it away!**

**Diana: RnR? She'll give you a virtual brownie!**

**Me: I make a mean triple fudge!**


	2. Chapter 1: Step 1: Find the Flock

**Here is Chapter 1! YAY!**

**Diana: Yippee now we get even more into my story!**

**Me: Indeed my young character but to let them begin to read we must have a disclaimer.**

**Diana: Oh right. Okay.**

**Me: That means to give the disclaimer.**

**Diana: Oh why didn't you say so? (clears throat.) SilverWings does not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson is the one and only owner. If she helped him at all with it she would have told him to rewrite the ending of ****Fang**** as soon as she read it. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Indeed.**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Step 1: Find the Flock**_

Okay confession time! I didn't have a plan except to get out of the School and find the flock. I have no idea where the hell they could be in this too big of a world. _Sigh_ my life can never be easy can it? No? Well okay then whatever. So we went to the library (after getting some new threads because according to some snotty red head "Hospital gowns are sooo not in right now. They never were and never will be." I mean _excuse me_ how about you go live in a dog crate while your brother is poisoned and you're both being taken for experimentation every single freaking day!) and went on the computer to my best friend Google. How do I know about Google you may ask? Well I've found my way out of my cage a couple times and discovered it.

I'm glad I found it. So I simply typed in the search bar: kids with wings. All that came up were a bunch of images of cherubs at first and I didn't feel like scrolling down (so I'm lazy, sue me… actually don't because I don't have any money).

After attempt number… seventy-five I think, I typed in: the flock. I didn't expect anything since it was so vague but something caught my eye: Fang's Blog. I was about to scroll down when I remembered that Fang was a flock member's name. The computer decided to take forever to load. I was ready to throw it off the Empire State Building, but I didn't want to have to go across the country since we were in California, just to come back. So I restrained myself.

Finally, it loaded and I started to read:

**You are Reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Today's Date: **Already Too Late

**You are Visitor Number:** Stupid thing broke again

So we're hanging out at Dr. M's house again and just relaxing in the backyard. It's really weird since we haven't had anything remotely Itex/The School related. Not that I'm complaining. It's as if they're after something else for a change. If it's another experiment or experiments I wish them the best. But I doubt that Itex and The School have forgotten about us. Oh well might as well enjoy it while it lasts, right? I mean we have clean clothes, showers, beds to sleep in, and enough food for once. What more could a bird kid want? I mean we get to have a break from being on the run! Even Max seems relaxed. Okay lie, because Max is Max and she doesn't ever completely relax but a little less tense.

Anyway while I'm on I might as well answer a few questions.

Fangluver123- um… sorry I'm already dating Max

Max'sfuturebf- See above

Faxsupporter- so you're the one who told Nudge that was our couple name!

Lissa- um that's weird that your old boyfriend Nick looked like me….

Alright well that's it for today!

-Fang

Okay, well now we just need to find out where Dr. M lives. I looked through previous blog posts and saw that her name was Dr. Valencia Martinez. Geez, if you don't want the people to find you, don't put her name in. Someone (such as me right now) could Google her, and find out where she lives (in Arizona) and find the Flock. Before you say anything I AM NOT, I REPEAT NOT A STALKER! IT IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION! So I memorized the address and we were on our way.

By the time the library closed we were already on the outskirts of Arizona. I decided I better let Drake rest so that he could gather up some strength. I went to go and hunt so I transformed into my wolf form.

When I returned with two squirrels and a rabbit (and all the sissies going "Ewww!" and "Why would you kill them?" It's called the need to survive. Survival of the fittest is my motto kids!) he was still awake. I quickly transformed back into my human form.

"Hungry?" I asked. His stomach grumbled in reply and I laughed. A real laugh not one just to cover up the pain. I tossed him a squirrel and the rabbit. He needed more strength than I did. He started to protest though.

"Diana why did you give me the whole rabbit I mean you need food too!" he exclaimed.

"You need it more than I do," I replied simply, "Now stop your grumbling and eat!"

He murmured something about me babying him (making me smirk), transformed, and began to eat.

I did the same with my squirrel. Now you might be wondering why we transformed to eat. Well think of it this way. When you're human you don't want to eat meat raw like that because it's just plain disgusting. It'll make you sick. But if you eat it in wolf form it tastes good and doesn't hurt you.

When I finished we both curled up, not bothering to change back since the wind brought a chill about us, and drifted off to sleep.

-Hi I'm a line meant to show time passing. WEEEE!-

I woke in the morning to the sun beating down on my fur. I opened my eyes and as temporarily blinded by the light coming from the sun that my muzzle was pointing at. I quickly changed and walked over to where Drake was sleeping. He was so still that I had to check his pulse to feel okay. I quickly put my hand on his wrist. I sighed in relief. He was still alive.

I gently started to move him back and forth. He didn't move. I did it harder. Nada. I got down on my hands and knees and yelled in his ear, "Drake get up! We have to keep moving, move, move, move!" and he instantly awoke. Ha, ha, ha that makes Diana: 1 Morpheus's spell: 0! I quickly started walking and changing at the same time and began to run (jog). Drake followed suit. We went quickly passing towns and cities. Finally we arrived in front of a house. I looked at the address. It was Dr. Martinez's house.

But of course, the poison decides that now is a good time to hit Drake with a horrible amount of pain, making him cry out and pass out on the ground. I grumbled curse words that I didn't even know I knew and started to talk to him in a soothing voice so that he would awake sooner. I'm not sure why it helps with him, but it does.

Suddenly, I heard a door open and an intake of breath. I knew that Drake's cry of pain had not gone unnoticed. Standing in front of me was a girl who looked to be African American with hair that frizzed out in all directions. She looked at Drake and ran inside the house yelling, "Ig-, I mean Jeff, there's two people outside and one of them is passed out. They're just sitting there and the girl is just whispering to him. Oh my gosh they look alike! Well except for their hair color but other than that. Oh my gosh I love her hair though! It's so pretty!" she turned to me, "Are you guys brother and sister? Or maybe cousins? Are you even related at all? Are you from The School? Are you spies? Oh my gosh that reminds me of that spy movie we watched the other day and it was mph_"

"N-Monique don't freak the poor kid out with your ranting," a boy with strawberry blonde hair and sightless blue eyes said, "As it looks, she has enough to deal with."

I sighed. "You don't have to use the fake names. We know who you are. My name is Diana and this is my brother Drake. We just escaped from the school. He's my twin brother and we're both thirteen. We came here for your help because he's been poisoned and needs the antidote but I can't get it on my own. We are human-lupine hybrids but we are not Erasers. We are twenty-five percent wolf and seventy-five percent human. We can transform fully into wolves and can run really fast. Even with the poison in his system, which slows him down, Drake is able to run faster than a racecar. Any questions?"

The boy, who now that I thought about it must be Iggy, had an expression of shock on his face. "You are almost as bad as her!" he exclaimed pointing to who I now recognized as Nudge.

"Sorry I didn't want to have to space it out and have you freak out over every detail. You need a recap?"

"Please,"

So I retold it in a simpler and less rant-like way.

"Thanks," he replied.

"No problem, Iggy," I replied. He looked at me surprised. "I told you I knew who you were."

A groan came from my lap. Opps, I forgot Drakes head was there. His eyes flickered open. "Welcome back, buddy!" I exclaimed.

"My head hurts," he moaned, "I'm guessing you didn't catch me?"

"You weigh more than me and you didn't fall towards me!" I whined.

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses," he joked.

We both shared a smile before turning back to Iggy and Nudge. "Drake meet Iggy and Nudge from the Flock. I told them about our… dilemma."

"Will they help?" Drake asked hope flickering in his eyes.

Nudge took a breath but Iggy quickly put a hand on her mouth and said, "We'll have to ask Max. Please come inside."

I nodded and entered the house. Step one complete.

**Me: Le Gasp! Will the Flock help them? Will Max agree? Will Diana be able to save her brother? Will I ever stop asking questions that start with "Will"?**

**Diana: Please RnR. She wants at least one simple review to update the next chapter. Plus she'll give you a virtual cookie.**

**Me: Will you guys RnR? Will I have to keep talking in the form of questions till tomorrow?**

**Diana: Yeah I'm gonna go and fix her.**

**Me: Will she be able to catch me and fix me?**

**Diana: What?**

**Me: *starts running away from Diana***

**Diana: Hey get back here! Got to go readers! *yells to SilverWings* I have superspeed!**

**Me: Will I regret giving her that power?**


	3. Chapter 2:Step 2: Come Up With Step 2

**Me: Against my better judgment I have uploaded Chapter Two despite the fact that I requested one review, one SINGLE review, and didn't get it…**

**Diana: We get it. You're upset.**

**Me: I need a hug.**

**Diana: Aw poor you. *huggles***

**Me: *huggles back* Thanks Dee. Disclaimer please?**

**Diana: Okay. SilverWings does not own or ever has owned Maximum Ride though she truly wishes she does since she would have gotten a lot of reviews.**

**Me: Okay Dee you don't need to hint at it anymore I'm over that though I would like some reviews.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Step 2: Come Up With Step 2 as well as 3 While I'm at It**_

Well I must say I'm quite proud that I was able to find the Flock. The problem is I don't know what to do next. If they refuse to help even after I've threatened, begged, pleaded, tried to strike deals, et cetera… I'm screwed. If they say yes I still need a plan. Okay Diana think. Hmmm… I know I'll try the Jimmy Neutron's Method (I saw it on when a whitecoat's little girl came to visit and let me watch it with her. She was so sweet.

Anyway it was worth a try. Okay Diana think, think, THINK! I got nothing. This freaking sucks. Stupid Jimmy Neutron Method! You have failed me for the last time! Wait here we are! Step two which is if the Flock agrees is that I rack my brain for the location of the Itex building the antidote was. I'm gonna try the Jimmy Neutron Method one more time. Think, think, THINK! BRAINBLAST! Holy crap it actually worked! It's in Montana. Because I mean who would really think of Montana? I'm so glad I "overheard" that scientist talking about it. Okay so I was spying, but they were right there and I had escaped from my cage at this point. It came in handy didn't it?

While I was deep in thought I didn't hear people come up behind me. Someone fake coughed and I swear that I jumped ten feet from where I had been sitting.

"HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed, "You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that!" I looked down and saw my favorite flock member staring up at me.

"Total!" I exclaimed, "I've always wanted to know if you were okay! You were always the coolest experiment in the room."

"At last someone gives me the worshipping I deserve," he replied.

I smiled at him. "I missed you Total!"

He smiled, well as much as a dog; I mean Canine-American can, back at me.

"I missed you too Dee!"

The Flock stared at us confused while Drake gave a weak laugh.

"Hey Total, how's it going?" he asked.

"Oh I'm great thanks for ask_" Total looked over to him, "Holy guac are you alright?"

I shook my head. "The whitecoats poisoned him."

"Okay well I'm gonna cut in here," a girl said. She had blonde hair with brown streaks… or was it brown with blonde streaks, or is it half and half, or_ I'm gonna stop myself and move on. Her eyes were a chocolaty brown and she had on a serious expression. Definitely Max. "One how do you know Total, and two explain what you are and what the poison is doing, as well as all powers you know of."

I smiled and replied, "I know Total because he and I were cell, I mean cage mates and Drake was in the one next to us. Now we are human-lupine hybrids but we are not Erasers. We actually have a soul. As far as we know we can only transform into wolves and run super fast. And the poison is slowly and painfully killing my brother at the moment, making him have high fevers and pass out randomly. Everyday he is harder to wake up because he doesn't have enough strength for a while."

"And you need us to help you get an antidote from an Itex building in…?"

"Bearcreek, Montana," I replied.

"Alright and to make sure that you are not a threat do you mind putting down your mind blocks so I can check your minds?" a little girl with golden curls and blue eyes asked. I immediately recognized her as Angel. I nodded and put down my blocks.

I felt her prodding in my mind. I warned her about things that she might not want to see but she didn't listen. And she ran into one of my darkest memories. The time when my little sister was taken from the cage she shared with Drake. There was a high pitched scream that sounded like my six-year-old sister. From the sound of it, that was her last sound. I started to break down. They had just killed Angie. I felt it in my heart. Suddenly, I was grabbed by a bunch of Erasers. As I was dragged out I heard Drake yelling after us, "No don't go! Please don't take her! Take me, take me!" I started to cry harder.

But I was unprepared for what I was about to see next. Blood decorated the white walls like gory paint splatters. And there on the table was my Angie's body... or pieces of it. I screamed and wailed at the sight and passed out from disbelief in grief.

Angie had always been so brave for a six-year-old. Only cried once or twice in her life even as a baby.

Angie's death has made me thirst for revenge but I decided to wait. I would wait until the right time. Then they would pay.

I felt Angel pull away from my mind and heard her crying. I felt tears sliding down my face as well because when she was reading it she accidently projected it. The pain in my heart from seeing that again overtook me and let myself pass out to get rid of the pain.

But I now knew what step three was. Get in and get the antidote and get avenge my sister's death. They will regret what they did while they burn for eternity in the fires of Hell. That I am sure of.

**Diana: *wails* My poor little sister! Revenge is needed! *draws sword from thin air***

**Me: *gulps* Don't worry Dee, just chill out okay?**

**Diana: *glares***

**Me: *gets scared* RnR? *Runs away***

**Diana: please review I wanna see if I get my vengeance!**


	4. Chapter 3 Planning for Revenge

**Me: Hey fanfiction I'm back! Sorry I took so long. My laptop malfunctioned and I had to get a new one and was only able to get my documents back today! So don't hate me!**

**Diana: She just wants to thank her first reviewers blackwolf412 and the anonymous reviewer who she knows is just her friend who she got hooked on this story.**

**Me: Yep thanks guys!**

**Diana: Now I shall give the disclaimer:**

**If SilverWings owned Maximum Ride do you think she would be sitting on her laptop, in her room, just getting back from *shudder* school and writing on Fanfiction? Nope! So she does not own MR.**

**So here we go!**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Planning for Revenge**_

I had a feeling that Angel didn't tell the rest of the Flock about my memory before I awoke. But I jumped when I saw eight heads looking over me with concern. I saw the whole Flock including Fang who I immediately recognized because of the whole black hair, black clothes, olive skin, and almost black eyes, and the Gasman (Gazzy) who looked like the older and boy version of Angel. And then of course Drake was there too looking more worried than the rest of them. Angel looked noticeably scared and pale, no surprise since she had just witnessed on my account my darkest memory.

When Drake saw my eyes flutter open he sighed in relief and said, "Well what do you know you passed out this time." I resisted the urge to smack him.

"What was in your memories that made Angel like this? And why did you pass out?" Max asked.

"I passed out from the aching in my heart since it was so strong. Angel witnessed and accidently projected to me, my darkest memory. The day my sister was killed at the school," I then went on to explain about the day and by the end everyone had visibly paled.

"They did that to a six-year-old?" Iggy questioned in a small voice.

I nodded and remembered he was blind. "Yes, they did. And they did it to others as well. You were lucky to get Angel out before she turned six otherwise she would've been tested on that too. As far as I've know, none of them have survived."

"What is the experiment for?" And Fang speaks for the first time.

"To see how much pressure their bodies could withstand. Too much pressure equals _pop_. And that was the end of my sister," I looked down with a melancholy expression taking over my face. It was always hard to speak about Angie.

They all looked disgusted. I was too. I mean first you take little baby's from their parents, you experiment on them, and then you kill them? I mean why would you do that? Then again this is The School and Itex we were talking about. I mean not many people can become a wolf, right? And the flock has _wings_, they can _fly_!

"So now you know our past. I can't lose anyone else. Please help us. Please help us get him the antidote so that we can avenge our sister's death."

Max slowly nodded but then said, "We will help you get the antidote _and _help you get revenge. I don't think you can avenge Angie on your own."

I smiled and replied with tears in my eyes, "Thank you."

Then suddenly the front door opened and revealed two figures. I immediately got in a defense position and prepared to phase if necessary. I saw that Drake was too.

A woman who looked Hispanic with brown eyes and dark hair popped her head in and said, "Max, who are those two kids?"

**Me: Okay so it's short but still good, right? And now the Flock is gonna help!**

**Diana: Yay!**

**Me and Diana: RnR?**


	5. Chapter 4 Preparing

**Me: Now we get some new OC's and Diana- *gets mouth covered by Diana***

**Diana: Don't tell them the whole chapter! I'm just gonna do the disclaimer before she tries to tell you.**

**Disclaimer: SilverWings does not own Maximum Ride. Does she look like a middle aged man hopefully working on the next book? I don't think so! **

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Preparing**_

"Hi Mom," Max said with an innocent smile, "This is Diana and Drake. They escaped from The School."

She sighed. "You have to go and help them with something right?"

"Yeah. You see Drake over there has been poisoned and we need to go and get the antidote from Bearcreek, Montana."

The woman, who I now recognize as Dr. M looked at me, and I got out of my position with a sheepish smile. "At least let them have some food and sleep. You can leave in the morning."

I was going to decline, because Drake needed that antidote as soon as possible but he saw my look and spoke before I could. "Yeah, that would probably be best."

I gave him a death glare and he replied, "You need food, I need food, you need rest, and I need rest. Don't argue."

I continued to glare at him before stomping angrily away. I seemed to be more worried about finding the antidote than he was. And _he _was the one who needed it!

Angel came over to me and hugged me tight and told me in my thoughts, _"Everything will be alright. We are gonna help you and Drake will be okay."_

I sighed and thought to her, _"I sure hope so Angel. I sure do hope so."_

She then exited my mind, let go of me, and skipped off into the kitchen. I smiled. Angel was a sweet girl.

_"Thanks Diana!" _I heard in my head.

I stifled a chuckle and replied in my thoughts, _"You're welcome, Ange, but please stay out of my head."_

_ "Okay!" _she replied and left me with my thoughts. I walked over to the couch and laid down. But since this is my life, something always happens. I heard a knock at the door and Max yelled, "CAN SOMEONE GET THAT?" So I simply walked over and opened the door.

I gasped at the sight. There was a boy with black hair and green eyes just a smidge dimmer than mine with a girl next to her with long black hair that had one white streak and olive skin. Basically she looked like a girl Fang. Even the eyes. What had caught my attention was the slash that went across the boy's stomach that I could see through his torn shirt. "Help him," the girl whispered. Then he passed out from the loss of blood. I studied him quickly and brought him inside. I called for everyone to come and they soon arrived and stared at the boy in horror.

Suddenly, my hand shot forward as if of its own occurred onto the worst wound. My hand started to glow blue and it overtook the boy's body. When he and my hand stopped glowing, I immediately felt exhausted and felt arms catch me. I saw that it was only Drake and relaxed. But the Flock, and the girl, was looking from me to the boy. I looked over and saw what they saw and was confused.

_He was completely healed!_

**Me: Diana's got a new power! And it is so cool! Now who are these mystery children? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Diana: RnR? Oh and a second disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: SilverWings does not own the mystery girl, whose name you will find out later. She belongs to the "anonymous" viewer who is her friend!**


	6. Chapter 5 The Newbies

**Me: 3 chapters in one day? Wow I must really love you guys!**

**Diana: Of course you do. Well I'm gonna go straight to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: SilverWings does not own Maximum Ride. That's about as likely as the sky falling.**

**Me: *looks at sky* it's not falling.**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Newbies**_

"Um," I said after they had been staring at me and the boy for about five minutes, "I guess I have a new power. Now can someone get me some food? Healing takes a lot out of me."

Max snapped out of it first and just nodded before heading to the kitchen.

I looked over to the girl and motioned for her to come over. "What's your name?" I asked.

She looked at me and said silently, "Sparrow,"

"I'm Diana. How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

I nodded my head. "Me too. What are you? Both of you?" I questioned on.

She replied, "Twenty-five percent wolf, seventy-five percent human."

"Him too?" I asked. She nodded. "So you're like my brother and I." `

"Them?" she asked motioning to the Flock. By now Max had come back and handed me an apple.

"Ninety-eight percent human and two percent avian. They have wings and fly."

She nodded and looked hungrily at the apple. I smiled at her and got up (since I got the strength to by now and brought two back. One for her and one for the boy whenever he woke up.

She looked at the apple, then at me, and then checked to make sure that the apple was okay to eat.

Once it passed her inspection she took the apple to her mouth and bite into it, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

I smiled at her and took her free hand and led her to where Nudge had shown me the spare clothes. I gave her reassuring look and told her to follow.

-Another Line! OMG OMG OMG!-

Later that day, the boy woke up! And I was right there when it happened. Max was introducing Sparrow to the Flock and Drake was with them. I was sitting and watching TV. I was contently watching NCIS when I heard a moan. I looked over and saw the boy rub his eyes and look at his stomach.

"How…?" he began.

I smiled and said, "I healed you. You're welcome."

"Um… thanks I guess," he replied.

I nodded and asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Darren," he answered suspicion in his voice.

"And you're thirteen right?" he nodded.

"Okay then let's go tell everyone your awake then, huh?"

He looked at me an eyebrow raised. "Who's everyone?" At that moment we heard a scream of surprise. We dashed into the kitchen to find Sparrow mid handshake with Iggy.

He had a huge smile on his face and let go of her hand. As soon as that happened he frowned. "I can't see anymore! I could see a second ago."

Sparrow bit her lip in thought and then said, "I may know what's happening." She touched his shoulder and his eyes lit up.

"I can see again!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "I get it! Iggy can only see when he has physical contact with Sparrow!"

**Me: Holy guac! Iggy can see, Iggy can see!**

**Diana: only when he has physical contact with Sparrow! Now ask your readers your question!**

**Me: Oh yeah! Okay readers I have a question. How much Fax (or Mang) do you want in this story? Please answer otherwise I will have to make the decision and there will be some but it won't be much.**

**Diana: RnR? Pretty please with a… *reads script* chocolate meltdown on top?**

**Me: it's the dessert that I wanted but that I didn't get.**

**Diana: Okay then…. Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey Fanfiction I am updating!**

**Diana: And it's about time too.**

**Me: I'm sorry but I had writer's block! That's why I had my bus buddy A.K.A. numbah44 A.K.A. the "anonymous reviwer help me out this morning. So even though it's short it's a chapter I might upload another chapter and_**

**Diana: We get it. Disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: Does SilverWings look like James Patterson? No. Does she wanna be? No because she is happy as herself. But as stated she is not James Patterson therefore does not own Maximum Ride. She also does not own Sparrow. That is nummbah44's character.**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Siblings… Didn't See That One Coming!**_

I was watching Sparrow being dragged around the house by a no longer sightless (at the moment) Iggy. She was giving him a death glare all the while. Max walked in with Fang in tow. She gave him an adoring glance and looked at Sparrow. She quickly did a double take.

"Fang go stand next to Sparrow. Iggy stop dragging Sparrow around the house against her will."

"At least someone has some sense," Sparrow muttered.

Fang went over and stood next to the girl.

"Okay Fang either Sparrow is your sister or your clone that was turned into a girl." Yes! I'm not the only one who sees the resemblance!

"I'm gonna go with clone," Darren said sarcastically.

"And the stupidity levels keep rising," Sparrow murmured to herself.

Darren rolled his eyes and looked at me. "So what's going on? I can tell you're anxious."

I gave a sad smile and replied, "We need to go to an Itex plant."

He looked at me like I was crazy. Then again maybe I am.

He then said something that surprised me. "I'm in."

Sparrow had a determined look in her eyes. "Count me in too."

I smiled. Then I had an idea. I made it my mission to avenge my sister but what if I could use my new power to heal my brother?

**Me: So will she be able to? Find out.**

**Diana: She wants to thank all the reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

**Me: You guys really made my day when numbah44 came on the bus and said that I had more reviews. I nearly screamed in happiness but then people would think I need to go to an asylum.**

**Diana: I think some people already think that. Or at least I do. Anyway people… RnR?**


	8. Chapter 7: Getting the Show on the Road

**Me: Two chapters in one day. Don't you guys love me?**

**Diana: Maybe… if you get on with the story.**

**Me: Okay then. Disclaimer please?**

**Diana: Okay. **

**Disclaimer: SilverWings does not own Maximum Ride or Sparrow. DEAL WITH IT!**

**Me: Jeez, Dee relax. I know you're hungry but you don't need to be rude.**

**Diana: *grunt***

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Getting the Show on the Road**_

"Drake get over here!" I yelled. He got up with a groan and made his way over. I outstretched my arm and put my hand on his head. The glowing began and then faded. Darren had been told about how last time I fell and was there to catch me. I blame being close to fainting for having the weird feeling of comfort and like nothing can hurt me in his arms. I looked over at Drake who looked better but not cured. _"Damn,"_ I thought, _"Now we still have to go and get the antidote. There goes the plan of just getting the experiments out and having Iggy and Gazzy blow it up."_

_ "He's better though," _Angel's voice said in my head, _"Maybe you can keep the poison at bay until we get the anti- anti_"_

_ "Antidote?" I guessed._

_"Yeah the antidote!" _she exclaimed, _"Then we just follow through with your plan."_

"Good thinking Angel," I praised, actually talking now. She beamed at me while everyone else looked confused. "Angel said that I can use my power to keep Drake's poison at bay until we get the antidote. Then we can go on with what I had wanted and get the experiments out and have Iggy and Gazzy blow up the building."

The two boys looked excited at the thought of blowing up the Itex plant. Iggy looked over at Sparrow.

"Bombs? I'm in!"

We all stared at her until I yelled, "Another pyro! Holy crap!" Everyone started to laugh at my outburst, well except Fang but he chuckled.

"Well let's rest up," Max said, "Because I say we leave tomorrow."

"You heard her!" I said.

"Wait!" Nudge said, "I wanna see your wolf form."

I laughed and transformed the others in my lead. Sparrow was black with a stripe of white going from her forehead all the way down her back, to her tail. Darren was completely black and looked like a shadow. They stared at us in wonder. I nodded my head as in saying goodnight and curled up, deciding to sleep there.

-OH MY FNICKING GOSH IT'S A LINE!-

I woke up to being kicked in the stomach. I growled and was about to launch myself at the person, until I saw it was just Max. I quickly changed back and gave a sweet smile.

"Eat and let's go," she said.

"Okay," I said, but then went to wake up Drake. Darren and Sparrow already were awake as well and helped me. When everyone was awake and they ate we came up with a plan.

"Okay the Flock and I will fly above you while you guys run. Go as fast as we do unless you are told otherwise. Understood?" Max asked in a leaderly way.

I saluted her and said, "Yes, Ma'am."

She rolled her eyes at me and stated, "U and A."

And so our journey begins to Bearcreek, Montana.

**Me: And… SCENE… Er… CHAPTER!**

**Diana: Can I have food yet?**

**Me: there are M&M's in the kitchen.**

**Diana: Yay! *goes and gets M&M's* *stuffs them in mouth* RnR? *Swallow***


	9. Chapter 8: Pyros Vs Pyro

**Me: I'm back!**

**Dee: Oh um… *reads script* yay!**

**Me: *facepalms* didn't you study your lines?**

**Dee: Was I supposed to?**

**Me: just give the disclaimer.**

**Dee: Okay.**

**Disclaimer: SilverWings does not own Maximum Ride, Sparrow, or the Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves.**

**Me: oh and thanks to numbah44 for helping me again!**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Pyros vs. Pyro**_

"Girls can't be pyros!" Iggy yelled to Sparrow. The Flock had decided to fly low and we were in our human forms so we could talk… okay mostly argue.

"Says you!" Sparrow spat, "I could build a better bomb than you any day."

"Oh no," Max said.

"How about a little competition then?" Iggy questioned, "Me and the Gasman versus you."

Sparrow smirked. "Get ready to go and cry in your emo corner," she taunted.

Iggy looked indignant. "I'm not the emo one!" he exclaimed, "Fang is."

"I'm not emo," Fang said in his signature neutral voice.

"Whatever you say, Fangy!" Iggy sang.

Fang glared at him and opened his mouth to say something… but I cut him off. "Stop the madness!" I yelled. What I was feeling left out. Darren and Drake stared at me and I smiled at them.

"Why?" Sparrow asked, "I'm enjoying this."

"ENOUGH!" Max screamed.

Then… Max's day took a turn for the worst. I started… singing. Now I've been told I have a pretty nice voice but I started singing the most annoying song ever. The Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves. Believe or not the scientists used it to see how long it would take me to crack. Ah terrible times.

Then Nudge joined. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves," we sang, "Everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goooes!"

Slowly the whole flock except Max, Fang, and Sparrow joined in. Gazzy even in a pitch perfect imitation.

Fang finally gave in and smirked, then hummed along.

"No, not you too Fang!"

Sparrow gained an evil look in her eyes and started singing at the top of her lungs.

"Why Sparrow, why?" Max cried.

She stopped singing to answer. "Because it's funny to watch your reaction." She resumed her singing.

We sang the whole way with Max wanting to rip our throats out the whole time. Finally, we landed in a small forest in who-knows-where USA.

"So are we gonna do the competition or what?" Gazzy asked.

Sparrow and Iggy glared at each other.

Since I'm no pyro I can't say exactly what they did, but I saw Sparrow taking some things out of her pockets.

Soon later Iggy and Gazzy brought out a huge (and I mean HUGE) bomb while Sparrow brought out a tiny one.

"What is that gonna do?" Iggy asked laughing and pointing at the bomb.

She scowled. "After you, Iggy."

I swiveled my head to face Drake who was standing next to Darren. He looked pale.

BOOM! And the clearing was full of the flame's dance.

Darren's eyes widened as his hands went out, as if on autopilot and water shot out of his hands and doused the flames. "Looks like you gotta new power there buddy." He nodded with a smile.

"My turn," Sparrow growled. Now that I could see the bomb it looked like a microchip with a rose on it that was red and headed into black. She hit some microscopic buttons and said, "You might want to back up." Everyone did but Iggy.

"Iggy," Sparrow said in a warning voice.

"I'm not moving," he said.

"Alright," Sparrow answered in a sing-song voice.

BOOOOM! It was loud, it was huge, and Darren took longer to put out the flames. There Iggy stood… without hair on his arms, legs, his eyebrows were gone and his hair was singed.

Then, as if to add on to Iggy's embarrassment Gazzy went to stand next to Sparrow and said, "Sorry Ig, I'm gonna help her now."

.

Sparrow gave him a smile and looked at Iggy's face. He was trying to look like it didn't bother him but his eyes betrayed his hurt. She frowned and said, "Maybe all pyros can work together."

"Okay," Iggy replied nodding.

"Hug, hug, hug," Angel changed. Eventually, (though I fear mind control was involved.) they did and I did what I had to do.

"AWWWW!" My work is done. "Okay, now Drake, you look terrible now," he really did. I mean he looked so… sick. "So I have to treat you. Come along."

He slowly came over and Maxie sent Darren over with us in case I fell. I wonder why she got that look in her eyes when she sent him over. I think I should be scared. Anyone agree?

**Me: *gasp* what could that look be? Should she be scared?**

**Dee: If you're writing this… yeah.**

**Me: *glares***

**Dee: *glares back* RnR?**


	10. IMPORTANT AN

**Okay so I don't know how many people read this (because I haven't got many reviews) so I want to know if I should continue with this story. If I get no reviews telling me to continue or very few, I'm going to take that as a, I should drop this story. But because I hate it when people just give me author's notes I will also give a proposition. I will take the first five reviewers and let them put a character in the story if they would like (unless your numbuh44. I'm sorry but 1 character is enough for you.)**

**So just give me:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**DNA mixture:**

**Wings (if you have them. Not needed):**

**Powers:**

**Everyday clothing:**

**Formal clothing:**

**Disguises:**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Other:**

**What you think should happen in the story:**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 9? Poptartsbad news

**SilverWings: Hey peoples!**

**Crowd: *takes out pitchforks and torches***

**SilverWings: Uh oh!**

**Dee: She's sorry that she hasn't updated in so long. She wasn't sure if she should continue, but since people put in characters who will appear, she decided to resume. Their characters will come in to play. Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: SilverWings does not own Maximum Ride but she does own the plot and all of **_**her**_** original characters**

When morning dawned on us Max "affectionately" kicked us all awake.

"Up and at 'em!" she chorused, "It's a new day, get up and face it!" I groaned but sat up anyway wiping sleep from my eyes.

"Hey Max, what's for breakfast?" Gazzy questioned.

"Umm… it's a surprise."

Gazzy's eyes went wide. "De je vu!"

We laughed at him as Iggy and Sparrow walked off to make a fire. I looked over at Max. "Want to go and buy some pop-tarts? I remember there was a small town not far back," I asked.

She smiled and said, "Sure Diana,"

"You know you can call me Dee right?"

"…I do now."

I laughed and she cracked a smile. We decided that we would walk to it since, unfortunately, I have no wings on my back and she can't transform and run fast and talking. Supposedly, she knew something I didn't that was about me. Honestly I didn't know how that possible. She smiled at me and immediately I regretted forgetting to ask Angel to read her mind.

Then I wondered if Max was being _controlled _by Angel.

"So Max, how are you and Fangy-boy doing?" I asked nervously.

She smiled and replied, "Fine, but I know someone who likes you!"

Definitely Angel talking for herself and Nudge, but I might as well play along.

"Max you sound like one of those crazy chics on T.V."

She glared at me playfully before saying, "The person who likes you is_"

That was all I heard before a furry hand covered my mouth and another slung me over their shoulder.

**SilverWings: So how'd I do? Was it enough to make you put away your pitchforks and torches?**

**Crowd: MAYBE!**

**SilverWings: Good enough for me. By the way expect an update for **_**Winged**_** sometime this week and Numbuh44 and I are currently working on another chapter of **_**Olympic Gold Survivors**_**.**

**Dee: So look out for them!**

**Random Cookie: Review! You know you want to!**

**SilverWings: I'll give you him!**

**Random Cookie: What?**

**SilverWings: Nothing….**


	12. Chapter 10 ANGEL, GAZZY COVER YOUR EYES!

**SilverWings: Updated! Yay!**

**Dee: And this is a special one.**

**SW: Yep! This is my birthday present to numbuh44! Happy early birthday!**

**Dee: Disclaimer time:**

**SilverWings1997 does not own Maximum Ride and characters she has not put in yet. She promises to put you in but she wrote this at school and also decided to give you dramatic entrances… so she needs a dramatic time!**

**SW: Enjoy!**

RECAP TIME! Okay one, Max was WAY out of character. Two, I'm being carried by a big furry Eraser. Yep. Okay recap done.

I screamed so loud that I swear I turned heads in China. Max was up in the air pinpointing where she could do the most damage without hurting me. Good luck with that! I banged my fists against his back and we were just about to go into a building (that looked very suspicious by the way) when suddenly there was a blinding light and the Eraser fell. I looked at Max and she shrugged.

I looked over and saw Drake with shaking hands out palms facing me and the possibly dead Eraser. Anger slowly faded from his eyes when he saw my kidnapper on the ground. He quickly rushed over and hugged me and I returned the affectionate gesture before saying, "What are you even doing here? You know you're sick!"

He sighed and replied, "I'm here because I heard you saying you were going to get food and I had a bad feeling in my stomach so I followed you. And yes I know I'm sick!"

I shook my head and we walked back to camp only to find that we had forgotten the pop-tarts.

"Maax!" I yelled.

"Deee!" she replied.

"We forgot the food!" I exclaimed.

She cursed under her breath and yelled, "Flock let's go get food!" There were cheers…

And then an explosion sounded.

"I told you to use this for the wick, not that!" Sparrow screamed **(A/N: Sorry I don't know much about explosions.)**

"So it's my fault? You could see it! Plus _you_ put the lighter too close!"

"GUYS!" Max yelled, "You guys can keep arguing and hold down the fort while we go get food."

"FINE!" they replied and resumed their quarrel. We rushed to the store, got as much as we could carry (and afford), and rushed back only to find…

"Gazzy! Angel! Cover your eyes!" I yelled theatrically. They happily obeyed as we witnesses a surprising (and disgusting) sight.

Sparrow and Iggy… kissing and obviously I don't mean a peck on the cheek.

My face: O.o

Flock minus Fang plus Drake's face: O.o

Fang's face: 3:( (he he that's a devil!)

I cleared my throat and said, "It seems we… missed something while we were out."

They both blushed and I pulled Sparrow away by the ear and I saw Fang roughly dragging Iggy in the other direction. I was torn between finding out why and watching protective Fang.

Decisions, decisions…

Either way I just wish I could get the image out of my mind!

**SW: You wanted Spiggy and I gave you Spiggy!**

**Dee: Now the next chapter we introduce over protective Fang!**

**Fang: *growls* *cracks knuckles***

**SW: Iggy I would run if I were you!**

**Dee: RnR? Otherwise Fang may kill Iggy… and Sparrow will try and kill Fang but it will end up as World War III and the flock will split and it will be a very sad ending to MR.**


	13. Chapter 11: WHOA!

_**SilverWings: Okay I know I'm a bad, bad author not updating for so long but, Happy Belated Holidays!**_

_**Dee: Yeah, yeah, yeah , so inconsistent. **_

_**SilverWings: Watch it you, you know the saying, "I brought you into this world and I can take you out."**_

_**Dee: *sticks out her tongue* Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: She's not James Patterson! Sorry to disappoint you all but she doesn't own MR so you can't beg her for it. Also she doesn't own any characters she didn't create.**_

_**Claimer: She owns the plot and all of her characters. *Depressed voice* I'm copyrighted.**_

Chapter 11

WHOA!

I dragged Sparrow by the hand, much to her displeasure, and brought her underneath an old oak.

"How?" I questioned simply.

"Welllll…" she drawled, "We were working on the bomb…"

"Uh-huh," I motioned for her to continue.

"And he was being… well, Iggy and making his sexist remarks, so I stood up, looked down at him, and poked hard in the chest. Then I yelled, 'Iggy you sexist pig stop saying that girls can't do this, because, guess what, I'm just as good as you if no better.' We started just glaring at each other and then he grabbed my arm, so he could see, and continued on. Suddenly our faces softened and we just stared at each other and then we leaned in and just… you know… kissed."

"One are you sure you're Fang's sister? 'Cause you just said a lot just then. Two," I cleared my throat and forced out in a girly voice, "OMG you soooo like Iggy!"

"No," she replied sarcastically, "I just kissed him because he was dying."

I laughed and with a wink said, "With us it's possible."

"True," she said standing, "Well I better go save Iggy from the wrath of Fang."

I laughed. "Yeah Fangles can probably kill him."

She froze. "Would Fang kill Iggy?"

"I'm pretty sure Max would stop him," I soothed, " She's like a mother bear and her flock members are her cubs. If he did she'd probably go all, 'AHH I AM MAMA BEAR, I KILL YOU! ROAR!" Then say, 'Opps, he was part of my Flock.'"

She laughed uncertainly. "Max wouldn't let Fang kill Ig?"

"Nope," I replied, "At least I don't think so."

She sighed. "Let's go," she said finally after slipping something into her pocket. I don't think I want to know.

"Okay," I replied and followed.

We walked over and saw Fang glaring at Iggy. It should've done nothing but Iggy was squirming under his gaze.

"I'm blind and I'm still afraid!" Iggy exclaimed, laughing shakily. Fang started lifting his hand that was forming a fist.

"NO!" Sparrow had launched herself at her brother, attempting to stop him, but since he was so much taller than her, she only managed to hang from his neck. He carefully pulled her hands off and faced Iggy. I looked over and saw… Angel and Gazzy eating poptarts on a stick.

"Are they toasted?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Angel answered with her mouth full, "Want one?"

"No th_ actually yeah hand one over." Gazzy handed me one happily.

"Psst! Gazzy!" he turned, "If you get Fangie to stop I'll give you this!"

I turned and saw that Sparrow was holding a palm sized bomb in her hand. I caught her eye and nodded. She smiled and continued coaxing the 8 year old wit h the explosive.

** (A/N I was tempted to stop here but then I decided since I've been a bad author and haven't updated in a while I would keep going.)**

Finally, he was convinced and headed towards Fang. "Fang, pleased don't kill Iggy!" he wailed with tears in his eyes, "It wouldn't be the same without him. Plus Max would KILL you!"

Fang thought it over, bent down and whispered something into Iggy's ear. The poor strawberry blond bird kid's already pale face grew paler with every word. He hastily nodded at Fang… well few inches to the right, but hey give him credit, he's not perfect. Fang grunted and walked away. Sparrow tossed the bomb to Gazzy making him give a small squeal of delight… only to have Max come out of the trees and rip it from his hands.

"Oh no you don't," she scolded, "Remember what just one of these did? Nearly burnt down the forest and almost all the hair on Iggy's body!"

"It's growing back!" Sparrow defended. Max glared and the conversation was over.

All of a sudden there was a flash of dark blue across the sky… almost like fire. One thing about me is that if I see something strange, and I can get to it, I have to check it out. It's gotten me in a lot of trouble. I watched as it landed and then yelled, "I'll be right back!"

I was gone before Max could say a thing, going wolf to run faster. When I reached my destination my eyes widened. There under a small tree was a girl, around Gazzy's age, passed out with her long brown hair spread around her face. She was covered in cuts and burns and my hands immediately went out, healing her wounds, knowing that she would die without the treatment.

She groaned and opened her sea blue eyes.

"Hi there," I said leaning against a tall tree next to the one I found her under, "My name's Diana, Dee for short. What's your name sweetie?" I couldn't help calling her sweetie, she was just so cute… wait scratch that ADORABLE!

She looked at me hesitating before saying, "Soleil Celestine."

_**SilverWings: Yay new character! I've kept Starwhisker Spirtclaw waiting long enough since she sent in little Soleil in October. Sorry 'bout that!**_

_**Dee: And for the rest of you HOLD TIGHT. Now she'll answer 2 comments.**_

_**Kenikitten: I've updated! But you don't have all the answers yet and your characters will arrive soon.**_

_**xxSurfingDreamxx: Thanks for the suggestion but that was just a way to get the chapter started. And if you really want Flicker in I might be able to work something out.**_

_**Dee: RnR?**_


	14. Chapter 12:A Lot of Power in a Tiny Body

_**SilverWings1997: Hey all!**_

_**Crowd: BOO!**_

_**SW1997: I'm sorry but I've been busy! My computer died, I had writer's block, homework and projects piled up….**_

_**Diana: Now she's on Spring Break and now that it's almost done she decided she would work on the story.**_

_**SW1997: Yep! Dee, disclaimer.**_

_**Diana: 'Kay.**_

_**Disclaimer: SilverWings1997 does not own Maximum Ride and does not own any characters not created by her.**_

_**Claimer: All characters created by her and the plot belong to SilverWings.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**A lot of Power in a Tiny Body**_

With a bit of coaxing I was able to convince Soleil to come with me back to camp. I watched as she gingerly stretched tight limbs and flexed beautiful fiery blue wings that gently flowed into silver and black, before she came over and cautiously took my hand. I gave a small smile and led her around overgrown plants and giant roots before arriving back at camp which encased a seething Max.

"Where the hecks were you and why did you run off?" Max yelled as soon as her eyes landed on me. Once her eyes landed on the little girl beside me her face instantly softened. "Where did you find her?" she asked taking in her appearance. Long chocolate brown hair and blue does eyes, it was impossible to glare at her.

Soleil looked at her and asked, "Why were you being mean to Dee?"

Max smiled at her and said, "I wasn't being me_"

Soleil cut her off. "Yes you were. You were yelling at her." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Sweetie that wasn't mean yelling."

"All yelling is mean," the little girl replied confidently, "That isn't very nice."

I watched the exchange amusement clear on my face as I watched Max fumble for words.

"Hey Max, can she stay?" I asked sweetly before bending down and whispering in Soleil's ear, "Bambi eyes quick!"

"I don't know it's already hard to feed all of us as it is…."

"Pwease," I replied in a babyish voice, "Wook at hew wittle face." Max looked and instantly saw her mistake.

"F-fine. She can stay."

I smiled. "Thank you!" I took Soleil's hand and wandered over to where Sparrow, Iggy, Fang, Darren, and Drake were talking.

"Hey all!" I shouted, "Meet Soleil, the newest addition to our little group!"

They took one look and smiled. "So sweetie what powers do you have?" Sparrow asked.

"Well, I can fly, turn into a wolf, turn into a phoenix , levitation, mind reading, healing, I can make plants grow, I have fire powers, and while I fly I can become a blue comet," she replied as casually as if she said, "My favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate."

All eyes were wide and jaws were slackened at the unbelievable amount of power in one tiny body. She gave a sweet smile, before grabbing my hand and sitting us down. "What are your names?" she asked. After they introduced themselves they called over the others, who in turn did the same.

"Alright Flock!" Max announced all leader-like, "It's time to move." Sighs and groans filled the air.

I turned to Soleil. "Okay honey, here are your options. You can run with my brother and I since we can't fly, or you can fly with the rest of them. Which one?"

She thought about it for a moment before saying, "I wanna stay with you." I smiled and held out my hand which she took.

"U& A guys!" Max bellowed taking off with the flock behind her, "We have an antidote to find."

_**SW1997: Yep so I finally updated. I feel accomplished now that it's 12:15 in the morning and I have singing lessons tomorrow (or would that be today?)**_

_**Diana: Yep. And Kenikitten, she plans on bringing in your characters either in the next chapter or the one after.**_

_**SW1997: And thanks to all of you who tried to get me off my lazy butt to write. And special thanks to numbuh44 who even started to threaten me if I did not update soon.**_

_**Diana: So review?**_

_**SW1997: Pwetty pwease?**_


	15. Chapter 13: New Friends?

_**SW: Hey it didn't take as long as usual!**_

_**Dee: Too true. Usually you leave for months at a time.**_

_**SW:… shut up.**_

_**Disclaimer: SilverWings1997 does not own any characters that do not belong to her nor Maximum Ride (unfortunately).**_

"MAX!" Nudge whined, "I'm thirsty!"

"Max!" Gazzy added, "I'm hungry."

Max took a deep breath before responding. "Guys in case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a freaking desert. Not a lot of water and not a lot of food. Just hang in there." Everyone groaned.

I sighed. "Max, Drake needs to rest," I announced.

He glared at me. "I'm fine."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No you're not now stop arguing!"

Max grumbled something under her breath before agreeing to rest long enough for me to slow down the poison's effects.

"Hey Max!" Angel called while they were looking for a place to land. "I see a house."

"Honey there's not going to be a house in the middle of the_"

Sparrow's eyes grew wide. "She's right!" she yelled, "I see it."

Max looked at Angel who smiled so innocently she resembled a cherub. "Lead the way, Ang." The little girl smiled and began leading her family towards the distant building.

After flying for about five minutes we were all greeted with a graceful ballet in the air that consisted of three children, two that looked about fourteen and one that looked four. When they saw the large group approaching they immedietly tensed for battle.

Sparrow and I stepped forward and made the alien sign of peace **(A/N you know the one)**.

They looked at us warily but landed in front of us. "Who are you?" the older girl asked, "And why are you here?"

I stepped forward. "My name is Diana, Dee for short, and this guy next to me is Drake this little girl is Soliel, and… you know what how about we do all the introductions later."

Darren rolled his eyes in the background. "Anyway," I continued, "We've all banded together here to break into the School up in Montana."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Simple," Drake put in, "They poisoned me and we need the antidote." Three pairs of eyes went wide.

"Well c-come in I guess," the girl stuttered, "My name's Ashatonna, but I go by Asha." She bashfully put a piece of platinum blonde hair behind her ear her blue eyes shining. She gave a small smile showing dimples and perked up her _bunny_ ears when the boy said, "Are you going to do all the introductions?"

As she turned to playfully smack him a tail to match her ears became visible and she let out her white, fur covered wings.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," she suggested.

"Fine," he agreed, "My name is Mazcos, or Maz." He turned his head back towards Asha making his long black hair fly behind him. "Should I get Mozy?" he questioned his blue- gray eyes making contact with hers. She nodded and he called out for the little girl who he had sent in the house when they hadn't been sure if we were a threat.

She came up to us and we got a good look at her. She was obviously of Chinese or Japanese descent and had short, shiny black hair and matching dark eyes. She gave a small smile and said, "Hi, I'm Mozy."

Asha approached them. "So, I would like to hear more about your… quest I guess. We might be willing to assist you."

I smiled. "Of course, come on guys." We entered the house.

_**SW: Yeah definitely not one of my better chapters but I really couldn't think of a way to get through introductions. Plus I'm tired. Hopefully the next one will be better.**_

_**Dee: *crosses fingers* yes lets hope. At least you finally mention characters that are being ignored.**_

_**SW: …. Review? Please? *Bambi eyes***_

_**Dee: Don't fall for it.**_


	16. Chapter 14: Introductions

**SW: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm not dead! Yay!**

**Dee: If we don't get into this story fast that angry mob just might change that fact.**

**SW: CRAP! Not another one!**

**Dee: Disclaimer anyone?**

**Disclaimer: SilverWings1997 does not own Maximum Ride (for she is not a middle aged man) or the characters sent in by the reviewers.**

**Claimer: SilverWings1997 **_**is**_** a proud owner of her characters and the plotline (as well as her beloved cell phone, 32 gig ipod touch, and beautiful Toshiba laptop)**

**SW1997: Enjoy!**

Chapter 14:

Introductions

We entered the house slowly and I could see the whole flock immediately start looking for escape routes. Pff what pessimists always fearing the worst and… wait that's how we stay alive! Never mind.

Anyway, so the house was more like a cottage (read as: small) and that didn't sit well for the claustrophobia that 99.9% of mutants feel after they've escaped the school but we dealt. Asha motioned them over to a small table where they sat down with the littlest ones on laps.

"Okay so introductions," I said before going through the names and pointing at said people as I went. "Watch out for Gazzy, Iggy, and Sparrow because if you're not careful they'll set your hair on fire... what am I forgetting?"

"Don't give Gazzy refried beans?" Angel piped up.

I laughed and nodded. "That's it. His name is the Gasman for a reason you know."

Mozy scrunched up her nose in disgust before scooting a little farther from Gazzy's general direction. The blond only grinned in response.

"So you said you were breaking _in_ to a School in Montana?"

I nodded. "Bearcreek to be exact."

"And your brother is…?"

"Poisoned? Yes."

Asha nodded. "And your… um… mutations?"

"Well we're a big group but Sparrow, Darren, Drake, and I are all 25% wolf, and for the record that does not equal Eraser. Max and the flock, wave so they know who you are, are 2% avian, and little Soliel here is special, not that we all aren't, and is part wolf and phoenix. Lots of powers. I'll catch you up on that later."

The little family nodded their understanding. "So, um, yeah," I said suddenly tongue tied, "Well if you don't want to join we get it completely, we just saw your house and I needed to heal my brother, which I really need to do still, and rest."

Asha shushed her gently before turning to her family and talking in hushed whispers. Finally she turned around and with a small, sad smile on her face said, "We'll help you."

**SW1997: I know, I know short and boring BUT I am going to try and update more consistently (yay I have a goal!) but I make no promises that I will actually achieve it (what with me being in all honors classes and such and still getting used to the high school… yeah I'm a Freshman. Jealous? No? I wouldn't be either.**

**Dee: … You're rambling again.**

**SW1997: I need to stop hanging around Nudge.**

**Dee: Yes, yes you do.**

**SW1997: Anyway some characters are still not mentioned and will be written in (eventually…. All depends how consistent I get with this story). Also let's give a big thank you to Kenikitten who yelled at me in the reviews so that I would stop being so lazy and write. I'll try to write again tomorrow… actually it's 12:12 A.M. so would that be later today?**

**Dee: *shrugs* Either way review?**

**SW1997: Remember I make no promises!**


	17. REALLY IMPORTANT AN

Hey friends! So in case you didn't get to see the summary for some reason Numbuh44 and I decided to create a joint account... meaning that this and any other stories on our account will be moved and updated on that account ONLY! All of our completed works will also be moved. Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause, but we feel that it will (hopefully) improve our updating and facilitate life. We will also be rewriting _Poisoned_ as when I wrote this I was in middle school and I feel that it can be much improved.

Now to emphasize, this is not us leaving FanFiction, it is just us joining together. By the end of this week this account will be deleted. If you wish to follow either of our stories please find us at our new account WeNeverPost (hopefully our name will just end up being REALLY ironic).

While I'm at it, sorry it's been so long guys!

I love you all!

~SilverWings


End file.
